Family
by Myrclline
Summary: "Okay, sure, your family might be cold-hearted killers, but mine is loud and embarrassing- thats worse!" Oneshot


**Title:** Family

**Rating:** T

**Character(s):** Wally West, Artemis Crock

**Pairing(s):** Spitfire

**Summary:** "Okay, sure, your family might be cold-hearted killers, but mine are loud and embarrassing- thats worse!" Oneshot

**AN: **I don't own Young Justice. I don't get why I have to keep on typing this, seriously. If I owned YJ do you think I'd be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Instantly the speedster fled from her arms, causing the blonde to shriek and fall onto the couch. A furious, vexated expression crossed her features as she picked herself up; turning to glare at the speedster.

"What? I can't drop by to meet your family?" Artemis questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Wally's face contorted into sheer panic. Flailing his arms in despair as she huffed and brushed her hair behind her shoulders, he ran a hand through his hair before sitting back down cautiously next to the blonde. He reached out to place a comforting hand on her thigh, but was met with a scowl as she pivoted away from him. Wally would've been chuckling at her adorable sour expression if he hadn't realized his words affected her.

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, "No, it's not that I don't _want _you there- I mean, well actually I don't, but with _reason!_"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she folded her arms, "Oh really," she began dryly, "What could that be?"

"Have you _met _my parents?"

"That's a stupid question Wally."

Wally froze and reconsidered, "You're right, but you're wrong about the other thing!"

"What _thing? _I didn't even _say _anything."

"Well, you're mad at me!" He could feel the frustration coursing in.

Artemis scoffed and kicked his leg, "Am I embarrassing or something? Is that why you haven't told your family we're dating? And why you don't want to bring me over-"

"What- _No!_ Okay look at it this way, sure, _your_ family might be cold-hearted killers, but mine are loud, and embarrassing- that's far worse!" His frantic expression softened as he slid over, closer to her side before wrapping his arms around her waist. A triumphant grin crossed his features as he felt her tense posture relax with his touch, a small flurry of indignant protests flew past her lips but that only widened his smile. Placing small butterfly kisses on her neckline, he felt contentment as she broke into shivers.

Artemis groaned embarrassedly as she buried her face into his shoulder, curling up beside him on the couch.

"You're disgusting baywatch." Mumbled the archer as she snuggled closer.

"You didn't seem to think that when you were all over me last night." Smugly, he sang the words in a tune, watching as she crinkled her nose.

Untangling herself from the mess she knew as her boyfriend, she picked up a pillow and threw it his way, although the speedster dodged it easily.

"Whatever. So do I get to meet them or not?"

Furrowing his brow, Wally thought in concentration, "Well..."

Crestfallen, her face fell, before she snapped on her facade, "Look Kid Moron, it's not a big deal if you don't want me there. Let's just leave it-"

"Wait, I have no idea why you want to meet the craziest family on Earth," Wally cracked a small smile as she laughed, taking her by the hand, "But if it'll make you happy, yeah. On one condition, I meet yours too."

A grateful smile crossed her lips, "Thanks Wally." With that she pecked him chastely on the cheek.

"So, I'm like the best boyfriend ever right?"

Coyly, Artemis smiled as she tugged him closer with his shirt, whispering as her lips lingered over his, "Well, I wouldn't say _the best_," her eyes scanned through his as her fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt and the back of his neck, "But I'd say you're getting better."

"I deserve some sort of reward don't I?" Wally raised his brow suggestively.

She laughed as she ruffled his hair, "You're a dork."

Nevertheless she kissed him.

In fact she kissed him for quite a long time. The only reason the stopped was because a certain other speedster came barreling through the door at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Hey Wally, are you ready for patrol-"

The speedster fell to a ground with a thud; while her cheeks were painted red. The superhero donned in red opened his mouth in sheer shock as he glanced between the two teenagers. However, it soon became a sly smile that was directed _straight _at his protege.

* * *

><p><strong><em>His<em>**

"Wallace Rudolph West, _honestly_!"

Eye roll, "Mother."

"The first thing I come home to hear is that your uncle found you canoodling with some girl we've never heard of!"

Grimace, "Sure you have. I talk about her all the time. Artemis. And no one says _canoodling _anymore."

A tense pause filled the room as the adults stopped. The shocked silence was broken only when Barry had toppled over in laughter. Instantly Iris's hand went to smack her husband by the back of his neck; Barry cleared his throat before giving his nephew a cheeky grin. With a groan Wally covered his face as his parent's eyes glimmered at the realization; it was all uncle Barry's fault. The man had already teased him endlessly during their patrol, that was the moment he understood the full extent of his uncle's vile abilities.

Rudy West smiled knowingly, "Isn't that the girl, where you complained about how she 'managed to annoy you even in your sleep'?"

"I knew you always liked her!"

Chagrin fell on his features as he stared at them, horrified, "What are you talking about, I _just _realized it like a month ago."

Mary laughed and retorted, "Mother's sixth sense."

"Women's intuition." Rudy distantly muttered, switching to the news.

"They are the all knowing species," Barry grinned boyishly as he patted Wally on the back.

"When are we meeting her?" Asked Iris, and all of a sudden Wally felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach; then, all he could've done was to watch the chaos unfold before him as he sat idly by. Terror filled his stomach and reached his heart as he saw his family staring at him with desperate eyes. He trembled uncontrollably as he shrunk back into the couch, determining his methods he could use to answer the question.

He settled on a screech as he choked on his cookie, "Who said anything about meeting her? I don't want to scare her away!"

"Wall-_y_!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hers<em>**

Paula hadn't seen much of her daughter that day, for one, Artemis had spent most of the afternoon cleaning the place up- it was remarkable really. Normally, she'd never be able to get her daughter to lift a finger for house work. Wheeling herself past her bedroom door, out into the living room; amusement crossed her features as she saw a flash of blonde hair flying past her. Paula would've been worried if she didn't know exactly _why _her daughter was so paranoid.

Ah, young love.

"Artemis, dear," Paula sung teasingly, "this boy must be something if you're _cleaning _the place up for goodness sake."

Her daughter flung herself to glare at her, panicked and confused, red staining her cheeks, "I'm not cleaning up for _Wally!_"

"Oh really? What are you doing right now?"

"It's for _me!_"

"You never were a very good liar."

With a roll of her eyes, Artemis mumbled incoherent words before muttering out, her eyes glancing shyly downward, "I just want him to not think differently of me after he sees our... neighbourhood."

"So, cleaning up our living room is the equivalent of saving our neighbourhood's image?"

"It's not like that!"

A long sigh escaped Paula's lips as she stared down at her daughter's determined, yet paranoid expression. Obviously she was worried of what her boyfriend would think of her, "Artemis; I'm sure from what I've heard of this boy he won't like you any less because you live in a place like Gotham North."

A tense silence fills the room, before Artemis timidly whispers, "What if he does?"

Firmly, she shook her head, "Honestly, it sounds like he's completely love struck- but even if he does, there are ways we could mentally torment him, legally of course." Paula felt the edges of her lips move upwards as her daughter laughed and buried her head in the crook of her shoulder, smothering her in a long hug.

A doorbell disrupts the moment. Artemis freezes.

Paula grins, "Your company's arrived."

* * *

><p><em><strong>His<strong>_

"Wow, you're _gorgeous_!" Gushed Mary as she ushered the girl in, "Wally, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Wally instantly face-palmed and groaned, of all the things his mother could've said first; it just _had _to be that.

Artemis blushed charmingly as she greeted the rest of his family; giving him a coy glance before continuing, "Thank you; it would do Wally some good to remember that from time to time."

He rolled his eyes and pecked her cheek, "I call you gorgeous all the time."

Aunt Iris was grinning ever so brightly at him, he just _knew _there were so many things she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask- thank God for his mother's constant need to pamper and move guests around otherwise, he would be stuck with his Aunt's nerve-wracking inquiries. Quickly they assembled and sat down onto the dining table, where his mother had prepared an exquisite feast (although really, it was mainly devoured by Wally).

"Artemis, really what do you see in our Wally?"

Another moan; why did his family _have _to do this, currently he was glaring daggers at his uncle, "Uncle Barry," growled Wally.

She laughed heartily and smirked, "That is a good question- He does lack in table manners, has a tendency to show off his laziness and every time he speaks its like listening to a train rushing past."

"Glad to know you love me so much." Said Wally sardonically.

"But-" she held her breath for the effect, "He can be sweet, he was there for me when I needed him to be, and he has saved my life several times. I owe him a lot" She breathed out the last few words and sheepishly she looked away from her boyfriend.

A shocked smile crossed his lips as he gripped onto her hand tightly under the table.

"Pretty _and _sweet- Oh my goodness, _Wallace_!" Mary enthused and nudged at Iris and Rudy.

"Wallace?" Artemis cocked her brow.

"I promise you that I tried _hard_ to change my birth certificate."

Barry stepped in, "Yes, but that was only because you tried to change your name to Flash Jr."

"_Uncle Barry!_" Yelped Wally as he blushed red, snarling at his uncle.

Artemis couldn't stop laughing, "You tried to change your name to _Flash Jr.?_" He hid his face behind the palm of his hands as he groaned over and over again, he knew for certain this could not go well for him- his girlfriend would not only consider him a dork, but she would have endless blackmail material.

"Yes, I remember," pondered his mother, "And that was even before he became Kid Flash!"

"He used to be such a huge fan, sometimes he would wear his Flash costume to school," stated Iris adoringly.

"No I didn't!"

"You used to be so cute!"

A sly smile crossed artemis's face as she nudged Wally, "I wonder what happened."

"You guys_ promised_ you wouldn't be embarrassing!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hers<strong>_

"It's great finally meeting you Wally, my daughter's told me much too many things about you." Paula smirked as she glanced between her daughter and her new boyfriend.

The redhead gave a fetching smirk as he glanced over to Artemis, "I hope only good things."

Artemis snorted, "How likely is that, Baywatch?"

"Please, everyday I come home and theres nothing to stop my daughter from telling me all the things you do for her."

"I do not, she's over-exaggerating." The blonde shook her head and walked straight ahead, without giving Wally a second glance, into the kitchen to get their meal. A small smile graced itself on Paula's features as she noticed the redhead's gaze, never straying away from Artemis. She clears her throat ever so slightly before ushering him over towards the table.

Paula attempted to wheel herself through to the place mats however her wheelchair got stuck in the crosshairs between their cheap, dusty old carpet and the murky cloth than hung on their couch. The woman was tempted for the profanities built itself on the tip of her tongue, but no later she found herself being pushed forward and out of the messy entanglements, glancing back she sighed in relief as she realized it was Wally.

"Thank you, that does get annoying at times."

"No problem, being a speedster has its benefits, like getting to bring people around at the speed of light. I'd be happy to take you."

A light-hearted laugh escaped her lips as she smiled warmly at the boy; yes, her daughter did certainly improve her tastes as of recent, "I'll take you up on that offer someday."

"Dinner's ready!" Called Artemis from the next room.

The speedster brought them quickly over towards the table as Wally stole the plates off her hands and onto the tables, it caused the blonde archer to jump back in shock before giving Wally a look, raised brow and all. Her arms on her hips and a challenging glance, she asked, "Wow, since when are you so eager to help out? In the cave you never lift a finger- other than to eat."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I need to make a lasting impression don't I?"

"Oh I like this one Artemis- keep him around," commented Paula as she laughed.

"Listen to your mother Arty."

A grateful smile was evident on Artemis's lips as she served the last of the dishes, "If only you knew what he's really like when he's not trying to impress."

"I'm still charming either way." Grinned Wally as he served Paula a drink.

The woman glanced between the two teenagers in the room, a gleeful smile on her face as she watched their playful banter and intriguing interactions. This was the best thing she had ever heard for her daughter. Finally a decent boy who wasn't delusional or insane. Paula certainly could get used to this new addition.

Coyly, Paula began, "So Wally, tell me all the things about my daughter I doubt she'd ever want to tell me"

"What- _Mom!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>His<strong>_

"Are you kidding you call that a good evening?"

A year after their first encounter with each other's parents and Wally West and Artemis Crock are no different than before. The blonde wryly gives him a small smile as she wraps her hands around her boyfriend's broad shoulders, pecking him quickly on the lips. They were just returning from a wedding of Wally's relative, his mood was sour, and she was exhausted, she wasn't sure of what to make of the rest of the evening.

"Yeah, if you exclude your cousin hitting on me through the dinner and the ceremony."

Wally scowled as his grip on her waist tightened, "Of course my family has to find a way to ruin everything."

Artemis froze and loosened her hold on the boy, before looking away, her gaze lowered to the floor as she released herself from their embrace. Confusion was evident in the young boy's eyes as he searched through her expression to grasp at a better understanding. Hesitantly, he asked, "Artemis?"

"It's nothing." She snapped.

"Seriously- was it something I said?"

"No- it's, it's really stupid, it doesn't even matter anymore-"

"Arty-"

"Just _drop it _Wally!" Panic engulfed him as they sat through the awkward silence. He was scared, every time they would fight, when he didn't know what was going on, what he did wrong he would freak. When he didn't understand what she was thinking it lead his mind to the worst conclusions. There's only one thing he can do when he panics, and he's sure it won't do any good to help the situation but he's a creature of habit.

A choked sound erupts from his mouth as he cringes, "What's wrong? Is it something I did, or something I said?"

"Yes." Was her curt and short answer. He almost knocks back in shock because she's stating it out fully.

"Well," he begins slowly, but the resentment and fear is growing, "What did I say?"

"I said to _drop it _Wally." Her voice was bitter and it stung to hear her words.

With a crestfallen expression, he lifted up his hand to reach out towards her, only to be shot back down, "Why are you mad at me! I feel like all you do nowadays is get angry with everything I say!"

"Its _complicated _okay?"

"No it's not okay, you can't just brush me off like that! I swear you were fine a few minutes ago!" His ego was bruised, definitely, however all he wanted to know was what he did wrong.

"It's about your _family _Wally!"

He paused and gawked at her in sheer disbelief; insecurity and anger rushed past him as he shot right back at her, "What do you mean it's about my family? I thought you said you _loved _them!"

"I do!" Her exasperated shriek fills the blank room.

"Then whats wrong?" Honestly, she was infuriating.

"You keep on saying things like '_oh my mother's such a pain_', '_ugh, my dad sent me the ugliest sweater last week, 'Uncle Barry's so annoying_'-"

"So what?" he barks out, "I say that all the time!"

"Stop saying it!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm _jealous! _Okay? I'm _jealous _Wally, of your perfect family."

The whole room stopped and all he saw was her panting, her brows creased and crossed. Her hair was loose from it's regular ponytail and the realization finally sunk in. She was jealous. The speedster almost laughed at how stupid he was for not realizing it. He was flaunting how fortunate he was in the most unconventional methods and he didn't even realize it.

He was speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times but he never managed to let any of the words out.

She took it as an indication to leave- and that's what she did.

"I should go."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Her<em>**

"I'll do _whatever _you want- just don't touch him!"

Her cries were endless and it pierced his heart just thinking about it. All he could do was stare hopelessly at her as she thrashed at strongly built and bulky men, her echoes of agony bounced off the walls and hit him twice as hard when he realized- this was all his fault.

His eyes looked eerily like hers, and his voice has that familiar ring to it. They sounded so alike, the man that held his life on a line sounded like the girl he was in love with.

Dearly, he recalled the words that she had previously told him, about another stupid argument they had begun all over again. These shouting matches were becoming much too often and much too heated for his liking- it never ended either of their way and normally he'd end up injured. This though, _this, _was the worst thing that had occurred due to their misplaced and furious anger.

He could just _see _death.

* * *

><p><em>"He's my father, and no matter what you say, no matter what you do, he will always be my father. You are never going to be able to change the fact that I was raised by a man, who's intentions were solely to bring me up as a killing machine. I hate him, but he's baggage that I carry."<em>

* * *

><p>A rough cough rolled off his tongue as he saw the tears that flooded her face, nose red and cheeks splotchy; he nearly laughed at how adorable he found her. He was certain he would've if his surroundings were slightly cheerier. Black scrappy walls and grudged cement; he figured maybe a window or a plant might just lighten up the mood ever so slightly.<p>

He could just see death waiting.

"So you're willing to leave your pathetic superhero facade _and _your boyfriend? How will I know you'll listen to me? That has never been an easy thing to acquire from you; your _loyalty._" Artemis racked up a choked sob as the man grinned gleefully. Sadistic and brutal, he then understood.

"I- As long as you promise to leave them alone."

"Artemis..." Wally mumbled, as he shook his head weakly, "Don't... do it." he was writhing on the floor in pain. If it were any other situation he was sure they would laugh, Robin would be cracking a small joke here and there, Kaldur reprimanding him teasingly, M'gann joining in along with Artemis's acidic taunts. Wally looked up to see her face, she was broken and torn. Her bow unhinged, uniform ripped and her expression was utterly defeated.

Sportsmaster laughed, "It's not really me that looks for them, but you know I can't make my promises _dear_."

Shivers ran down his spine. What a disgusting, horrible man.

"Then what's the point of me _joining _you, if you're going to make me kill him _anyway!_" Her voice was raised and cracked as she threw the remains of her quiver and bow onto the ground. He winced as the fragmented sound reached his ears as he forced a frail smile. That was the Artemis he knew and loved.

"You're right;" began Sportsmaster brusquely, "but a father does need to ensure his daughter's partner is suitable. This time will allow us to _connect _and get to know each other a lot better." Flinching as the shrill swerve of his weapon sliced through the air and faintly touched the wisps and tips of his head. Tugging the sword onto his skull the man's smile grew wider and wider with each passing second.

He could practically _feel _death.

Although, her eyes were murderous and glowering.

"You're not my fucking father."

* * *

><p><strong>Theirs<strong>

"Definitely not. We are _never _naming our son Richard or Dick."

The blonde archer laughed as she toyed with her husband's (of a year now) hair, her eyes lighting up with laughter every time he would reject a choice she made, "Why not? He's your best friend."

"Are you kidding? I don't want my kid to turn up like Nightwing."

"I never _said _he would."

"Sleeping with like fifty women-"

"The number's really not that high."

"Plus, it'd be like naming our daughter Megan. How are we going to explain to Cassie, Zatanna, Raquel and Kara? Do you _want _to have a giant family filled with children named after superheroes?"

She rolled her eyes and propped herself up on his lap as she flipped through a magazine, "It's just a suggestion Kid Moron, don't need to get your panties in a twist."

"Uh, _hello, _it's Flash to you now Mrs. West."

"So, just Moron?"

"You'd be Mrs. Moron then."

"I'm married to _Wally _West, not Flash."

"No, you're married to both."

"I don't know why either."

A sly, and slightly arrogant smirk crossed the speedster's lips as he stared at his wife. He couldn't have been anymore happier (throughout the years he realized he was also turning into a slight walking cliche...), with a son along the way and his Superhero business in check- he would say that this was pretty much everything he'd ever dreamed of.

He drawled out the words as he nuzzled into her neck, "Of course you do."

Artemis smiled.

However their moment was ruined when she had echoed out the words sternly, "We're _never _naming our child Roy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just a quick drabble about their families. I NEED SPITFIRE GUYS. I suffer from Artemis withdrawal and I need this weeks episode to be amazing. I will also cut spoilers in half and run all over my compound crying if I read one because I've waited way to long to be spoiled.

Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
